


Leather

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Leather Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 32





	Leather

**Leather**

Entering his study, she laid down on the chesterfield sofa. Hermione placed the book she was reading in front of her and flipped through the pages. She was completely naked. Her nipples hardened as they came into contact with the cold black leather.

She couldn’t explain it, but there was something about leather that got her all hot and bothered. Reading her book, she waited for her husband to come. Hermione couldn’t say that she understood his fascination with Abraxan horses, but a man needed his hobby and she wouldn’t stop him. 

While she couldn't appreciate the oversized horses there was something she did like, the riding outfit. It was all leather. Just thinking about it got her all excited. Lucius was a beautiful man by nature, but seeing him in his riding clothes, was something different.

No longer being able to concentrate, she put the book away and let her fingers run over the puffs of the leather couch. As she was lying on her belly, swinging her legs back and forth, she waited for her husband to return. The leather was no longer cold but warm from her own heat. 

She knew that he would come to his office, Lucius had always a lot to do and after riding, he would feel refreshed and able to tackle more difficult issues. Biting her lip, she wondered if he would enjoy the view, finding his wife naked on his couch. Opening the door, the first thing he would see was her plump but. Would it encourage him to take another ride?

“Hermione?” He slowly stepped into the study closing the door, right behind himself.

Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of the prime specimen of man, she called her husband. His long platinum blond hair was tied back with a velvet bow. He was wearing smooth gloves that were a stark contrast to the heavily textured dragon leather of his jacket. The tight-fitting riding pants didn’t leave much for her imagination and highlighted his crotch. He had nothing to hide and the leather pants showed that. Silver hardware ornamented the dragon-leather boots.

Eagerly, she kneeled on the couch, looking straight at him. Hermione didn’t bow down as his piercing blue eyes scrutinized her. 

Lucius took his time trailing down her curves. His eyes didn’t jump and he knew exactly were to look at. He took slow and certain steps towards her.

She was breathing more heavily. Her chest rose and fell. There she was in her his study completely naked with a fully clothed and much older man.

He placed his hand on her chest, pressing her back against him. Form  behind he nibbled on her ear. His big hand wandered down her front. The smooth kangaroo leather caressed her skin. Hermione felt the hardened parts of his dragon-hide jacket against her back. She tried to not move too much to prevent scratching herself on the rough material.

  
  


Lucius took his time exploring her naked body with his hand. His slow and deliberate movements over her bare skin sent tingles through her spine. Her arms were covered in goosebumps and she couldn’t suppress a moan as his other hand slid up the inside of her thigh and finally came in contact with her nether lips.

Her mouth was open as she melted into his strong frame. If he hadn’t been standing right behind her, she wouldn’t have been able to remain upright, kneeling on the couch.

He gently nibbled on her earlobe. It tickled slightly and she raised her shoulder to meet him. With his gloves still on, he let his long fingers run over her lips.

Moving her hips to create more friction, her back scratched over the rough dragon leather. But she didn’t care, his teasing was driving her insane. Hermione needed more. She needed him to touch her properly.

Lucius didn’t leave her hanging for too long. After a few painfully slow strokes over her outer lips, he dipped his fingers into her folds. Her juices left white smears on the black gloves. He never needed to do much to get her excited and ready.

He rubbed his hand over her sensitive sex. Pleasure built up in her stomach. She needed more. Knowing what she desired, he went on to circle her bud. Hermione’s pleasure intensified. It was impossible to remain quiet. He kept caressing her, drawing more and more moans from her lush lips.

Her small hand reached in between them. His growing erection was pressing against his tight triding pants. With her butt still pressed against him, she could swear, she felt him throbbing.

Hermione turned around. Her hand wandered over his jacket, exploring the rich texture of the dragonhide, down to his painfully tight leather pants. She felt his excitement through the thin pants. Biting her lips, her hands wandered to his back feeling his sculptured ass. Hermione couldn’t resist and slapped his cheek with all her might.

Lucius let out an animalistic sound. He captured her wrists and pinned them down on the chesterfield sofa. With his free hand, he pushed her back down so that her chest was pressed against the leather couch beneath her.

Her plum butt was poking up. She moved her hips encouragingly and he couldn’t resist returning the favor and spanked her as well, three times. Hermione groaned each time his gloved hand hit her plum butt. 

Her teeth dug into the armrest. Her entire body was on fire, she wanted him to finally take her. 

He freed himself from his tight prison and alined himself with her wet entrance. Sliding into her smoothly, he quickly picked up the speed. Hermione was moaning loudly beneath him. Her tight wall was holding onto him as he slammed into his little witch.

Letting go of her wrists, he grabbed her hips to put more even force into his thrusts. He pressed her upper body more into the puffy leather couch with each of his thrusts. 

It wasn’t long until her walls were contracting around him, making her even tighter. Her labored breaths turned into desperate gasps. Lucius was also breathing heavily. 

Her entire body was twitching  and electrical jolts went through her spine. This was what she had needed. Hermione was so close, just a little more. 

She could feel his heat and him twitching inside of her. His movements got less precise and his breaths louder. She could tell that he was close as well. Hermione bit into the armrest and her long nails scratched over the smooth leather of the chesterfield sofa as her orgasm hit her.

All the tension that had built up, left her body at once. Like she came crushing down an incredible hight. Her entire body tensed for a moment and then, she had no control over her own muscles.

Lucius kept moving letting her ride out her climax. Her muscles were spasming and it wasn’t long until he followed her. Letting out a loud grunt, he spilled himself deep into her, before he fell onto her back.

Panting they remained lying on the couch just like that for a few moments. They were still intimately locked. Her skin was burning and she felt the hardened parts of his dragon-hide jacket pressing against her shoulders. 

Catching his breath, he swung his arms around her and flipped them to the side. Hermione mourned the loss as his flaccid cock slipped out of her. She liked feeling him close, she wanted him close. Lucius placed a kiss on her neck. Exhausted and worn down they dosed off.


End file.
